From Me To You
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Antara aku, kau dan dia. AkaKuro!Bro
**Summary : Kisah antara aku, kau dan dia. AkaKuro, slibings! AkaFuri**

 **Title : From Me To You**

 **Pair : Akakuro, Slibings! AkaFuri,**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading.**

.

.

.

Ini hanyalah cerita singkat yang dibuat agar kalian diluar sana yang telah membuang satu orang yang sangat perduli pada kalian sadar betapa kehilangannya kalian ketika dia melepasmu. Jangan sia-siakan dia hanya karena satu kesalahan yang telah ia buat. (22/03/16, Rabu. 4.20 PM, Kuroko Tetsuya).

Hujan tampak deras di luar sana, namun pemuda bersurai baby blue tetap berdiri di tempatnya, di tengah lapangan basket sambil mendrible bola tanpa lelah. Bukan, ia hanya tidak mau kembali ke rumah yang terasa seperti neraka baginya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, sampai matipun pemuda ini tidak akan mau mengganti marganya menjadi Akashi. Umurnya baru genap 16 tahun, diadopsi oleh Akashi Shiori sebelum akhirnya 2 tahun kemudian meninggal dunia. Kuroko sangat menyayangi keluarga Akashi, namun ia kembali mempertanyakan rasa kasih sayang itu setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Flashback

Kuroko baru saja pulang ke rumahnya, ia pulang terlambat karena tugas kelompok yang memaksanya menetap di sekolah lebih lama. Akashi Masaomi sedang berada di Amerika sana demi mgurus perusahaan yang mengalami kendala. Hanya ada ia dan Akashi Seijuurou dirumah.

"Tadaima" Seru Kuroko dengan nada monoton khasnya.

"Okaeri Tetsuya" Kecupan di bibir lembut sebagai sapaan. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Kuroko masih setia memasang wajah stoiknya meski ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Aku ada kerja kelompok, Akashi-kun" Jawab Tetsuya membuat Akashi merengut tidak suka.

"Kubilang untuk memberitahuku kalau mau pulang telat kan? Dan panggil aku Seijuurou" Kuroko memandang datar dengan polosnya. "Sudahlah, ganti bajumu lalu makan."

Kuroko mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi menjalankan perintah adiknya.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya! Kau harus makan yang banyak, lihat apa saja yang ada di piringmu? Membuatku gatal ingin memindahkan makanan di piringku." Sungut Akashi

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah. "Tidak apa, Akashi-kun. Ini porsi normalku. Bilang saja kalau Akashi-kun tidak suka lauknya"

"Benar, ayo tambah lagi" beberapa lauk berpindah tempat, Kuroko menatap sang kakak penuh protes.

Menyenangkan sekali mendapatkan perhatian dari saudara yang ia sayangi, Kuroko berharap hal seperti ini akan bertahan selamanya. Senyuman tipis mgenbang di paras Kuroko.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Akashi sering pulang terlambat. Bahkan, sampai terlalu fokus pada ponselnya, ia lebih sering tidak menyahuti Kuroko. Mungkin kakaknya sibuk dan Kuroko akan memaklumi itu. Tapi, semakin lama, Akashi semakin acuh padanya membuat Kuroko semakin ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

"Akashi-kun, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi acuh padaku" Curhat Kuroko setelah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju santai. "Ada apa?"

"Hn? Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

"Akashi-kun... Apa aku ada salah padamu sampai kau seperti ini?"

"Hn..."

"Apa salahku, Akashi-kun?"

"Diamlah, Tetsuya. Kau berisik, jangan ganggu aku dulu."

"Tapi, Aka-"

"PERGI TETSUYA! APA KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHATKU SENANG? ATAU KAU MEMANG INGIN MEMBUATKU MARAH!? PERGI TETSUYA!" Hati Tetsuya melengos mendengar Akashi membentaknya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi seorang kakak tidak boleh melakukan itu. Ia adalah kakak yang harus melindungi adiknya.

Semakin lama, Akashi semakin dingin kepada Kuroko membuat Kuroko merasa semakin bersalah, ia menghela nafas. Setiap kali ditanya oleh Kuroko, jawaban dingin dan seolah tidak perduli ia dapatkan.

"Akashi-kun... Aku akan menginap di rumah Kagami-kun malam ini."

"Sou" lalu percakapan selesai.

Tidak bisakah saudaranya ini bertindak perduli padanya? Kuroko selalu bersabar, menghela nafas menahan rasa yang membuat dadanya sesak. Kuroko harus sabar, tapi ingin sekali Kuroko bertanya dan minta penjelasan dari Akashi, lelah menunggu pemuda surai merah itu bercerita padanya.

Hari demi hari Kuroko lalui tanpa menyapa Akashi, sesekali ia melihat Akashi sedang bercengkrama dengan pemuda bersurai cokelat. Kuroko melengos, berarti yang dikatakan Akashi kalau ia banyak masalah sebenarnya hanya bohong?

Kembali dada Kuroko berdenyut nyeri.

.

.

.

Aktifitas Kuroko dipagi hari dimulai dengan membuat sarapan untuknya dan Akashi ketika Akashi masih tidur. Menyiapkan pakaian Adik kesayangannya, menyiapkan notes kecil berisi sapaan dan pamit pergi lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya berangkat menuju SMA Teiko.

Dilanjut dengan pelajaran, latihan basket dan latihan tambahan. Pulang ia melihat adiknya sudah pulas di kamar, Kuroko akan menyelimuti adiknya itu dan mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Melihat wajah polos Akashi saat tidur membuat Kuroko tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan Akashi. Kuroko sangat menyayangi Akashi, meski sakit dan meski menjadi masokis, Kuroko rela asal Akashi tetap disampingnya.

Senyuman tipis terkembang di wajahnya, Kuroko meninggalkan kamar Akashi yang remang-remang menuju kamarnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk tidur dan hari esok yang sepi.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya terus begitu, Kuroko berharap satu pesan dari Akashi masuk ke ponselnya karena sudah lewat 2 minggu mereka tidak tegur sapa. Namun, nihil. Tidak pernah ada satupun pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya seperti dulu. Ketika ia pulang terlambat, pesan berisi omelan yang menjanjikan omelan lain masuk ke pesannya.

Atau saat Kuroko pergi selama 3 hari untuk urusan sekolahnya, beberapa pesan berisi 'Jangan lupa makan' atau 'Tidurnya jangan malam-malam' bahkan terkadang ia mendapati pesan 'Aku kangen, cepatlah pulang' bertengger manis di inboxnya. Kuroko merindukan masa-masa itu. Kini, Akashi-kun'nya sudah sangat berubah, menjadi dingin seolah acuh tak acuh padanya.

Senyuman tipis terganti raut sedih. Kuroko Tetsuya menangis didalam gym SMA Teiko malam itu ditemani hujan lebat dan petir yang menggelegar diluar sana.

.

.

.

Kuroko bosan setengah mati, ia pun memilih untuk membuka akun media sosial yang dibuatkan Kise Ryouta beberapa hari lalu. Semua temannya di Teiko sudah ada di friendlistnya, sesekali jari menscroll layar ponselnya untuk melihat kiriman teman-temannya yang absurd.

 **Aomine Daiki**

Satsuki akan memasak lagi! Selamatkan diri kalian!

 **17 Like. 2 Comment. Share. Report**

 **Comment...**

 **Kise Ryouta**

Ini Bahaya, ssu! Siaga satu! Siaga Satu! \\(°Δ°;\\)

 **Like. Reply. Report**

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Menurut Oha-asa, Cancer berada di urutan terakhir nanodayo, aku akan izin sakit besok.

 **Like. Reply. Report**

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, Masakan Momoi memang mematikan bagi para Kisedai. Jari kembali digerakkan untuk melihat kiriman yang lain, Kuroko memasang wajah masam.

 **Nijimura Shuuzo**

Besok kita latihan Outdoor, Jangan terlambat saat latihan pagi atau kugandakan latihan kalian. Terutama Pasukan Pelangi.

 **79 Like. 18 Comment. Share. Report**

Seluruh komentar di status kapten basketnya berisi protesan tidak terima terutama dari Kise. Kuroko hanya mengetik 2 huruf kanji dan mengirimnya.

'Hai'

Kembali menscroll layar, Kuroko melihat Akashi sedang bercengkrama dengan Furihata di status Furihata. Akashi tidak pernah melakukan itu dengannya. Ia iri, sangat iri dengan kedekatan Furihata dan Akashi, dengan emosi yang sudah tidak terkontrol lagi, Kuroko mulai mengetik sebaris kata di kolom status.

'Apakah kau tidak tahu aku selalu memikirkanmu, selalu perduli padamu, selalu berharap kau juga begitu padaku. namun, itu tidak pernah terjadi. Aku seperti seorang masokis yang selalu berusaha menyayangimu tapi kau selalu melukaiku.'

Status updated.

Tidak tahukan Akashi kalau Kuroko sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun? Kuroko sakit, ia tidak tahan lagi.

Kembali jemari lentik itu di gerakkan untuk melihat status lain. Kuroko melihat Akashi membagikan sebuah tautan.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** shared **Life Style** 's post

If you can't hold it anymore

If it's Hurting you

Then, Let it go.

Don't hold it.

 **12 Like. 2 Comment. Share. Report**

Comment...

 **Furihata Kouki**

Ini untukku?

 **Like. Reply. Report**

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Tentu saja bukan, ini salah sasaran.

 **Like**. **Reply**. **Report**

Kembali Kuroko merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Jika itu bukan untuk Furihata jelas itu untuk Kuroko. Akashi ingin Kuroko melepaskannya? Melepaskan adik yang paling disayangi Kuroko? Apa Akashi tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kuroko?.

Kuroko menatap nanar layar ponselnya. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam lalu menutup aplikasi jejaring sosialnya dan mengetik e-mail kepada seseorang.

Jika ini kemauan Akashi, Lebih baik Kuroko penuhi. Meski dalam hati Kuroko sangat ingin Akashi mencegahnya melakukan niatan itu, namun Kuroko sangat yakin kalau Akashi sudah tidak menganggapnya penting dan memperdulikan Kuroko lagi.

.

.

.

Bola orange di drible di halaman sekolah, SMA Teiko tampak lengang karena sebagian besar siswa sudah meninggalkan area sekolah. Hanya Kuroko sendiri yang masih diam di depan lapangan dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

End Flashback.

Suara kucuran air di kamar mandi siswa memenuhin ruang ganti, Kuroko sedang membersihkan badannya meski di kepalanya berkecamuk dilema yang mendera. Ia sangat menyayangi Akashi, tapi apakah Akashi menyayanginya?. Kuroko memukul tembok keras-keras. Kuroko yang terkenal dengan wajah stoik dengan pengendalian diri yang luar biasa meluapkan emosinya pada tembok dan hanya ruangan itu yang menjadi saksi.

.

.

.

Kuroko sampai di rumah mewah keluarga Akashi. Ragu, tapi kakinya tetap melangkah masuk kedalam rumah itu. Ada suara didalam, Akashi... Kuroko sudah sangat familiar dengan suara adiknya itu dan suara takut-takut itu, Ah itu pasti Furihata.

"Tadaima" Ucap Kuroko datar. Tidak ada sahutan.

Kuroko melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya, membuka balasan e-mail yang dikirimnya tadi siang. Tatapan Kuroko semakin sayu, apa ini yang terbaik? Kuroko ingin bersamanya, tapi... kalau tahu Kuroko pergi apa Akashi akan mencarinya?.

Kuroko sangat berharap begitu, tapi ketika melihat respon si adik, Kuroko tau posisinya sudah digeser oleh Furihata. Kuroko tersenyum miris.

Tengah malam, saat sang adik sedang tidur pulas di kamarnya, Kuroko kembali mampir ke kamar adiknya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, meski si adik tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Seijuurou-kun... Kau tahu, aku sangat sedih kau tidak perduli lagi padaku" Nafas Kuroko mulai terasa berat, matanya memanas "Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Tapi, Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Sei? Apa aku tidak cukup baik untukmu? Aku tidak ingin melepasmu... benar-benar tidak ingin. Tapi, bolehkah aku mengeluh kalau aku lelah? Aku sakit, Sei saat kau bilang lebih baik aku melepasmu, itu tidak mudah!" Tetesan air mata menuruni pipi tirus Kuroko. "Aku ingin kau menerimaku, aku ingin kau bersamaku... Apa dengan aku menghilang akan membuatmu senang, Sei? Aku ingin kau mencariku saat aku menghilang, akankah kau lakukan itu? Kenapa hanya aku?"

Kuroko menunduk sembari menggenggam erat lengan Akashi yang sedang tidur, ditatapnya lagi wajah Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum miris. "Aku harap kau mengerti perasaanku, Aku pergi... semoga kau bahagia." Kecupan lembut di bibir mengakhiri monolog Kuroko sebelum akhirnya pemuda babyblue itu pergi meninggalkan kamar Akashi.

.

.

.

Bandara Internasional Narita, kaki Kuroko sudah menjejak di bandara ini sejak 30 menit lalu menunggu Pesawat yang akan di tumpanginya menuju Inggris.

Dibukanya kembali e-mail dari Akashi Masaomi, ayah angkat Kuroko Tetsuya semalam.

 **From : AkaKuro_Tetsuya**

 **To : Akashi_Masaomi**

 **Subject : Pindah sekolah**

Ayah, Boleh aku pindah sekolah ke luar negeri?

 **From : Akashi_Masaomi**

 **To : AkaKuro_Tetsuya**

 **Subject : Re: Pindah Sekolah**

Kenapa? Mau pindah kemana?

 **From : AkaKuro_Tetsuya**

 **To : Akashi_Masaomi**

 **Subject : Re:Re: Pindah sekolah**

Ke Luar negeri, terserah ayah mau mengirimku kemana.

 **From : Akashi_Masaomi**

 **To : AkaKuro_Tetsuya**

 **Subject : Re:Re:Re: Pindah Sekolah**

Baiklah, besok kudaftarkan ke salah satu sekolah kalanku di Inggris, kau berangkat besok pagi.

 **From : AkaKuro_Tetsuya**

 **To : Akashi_Masaomi**

 **Subject : Re:Re:Re: Pindah sekolah**

Hai', Arigatou gozaimasu, Ayah.

.

.

.

Apakah hari-hariku akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya tanpa Akashi-kun? Apakah Akashi-kun akan merasa baik jika aku pergi? Semoga saja Tuhan memberi jalan terbaik bagi kami. Batin Kuroko sebelum memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Inggris.

The End

A/N : Oke... ini ff gaje yang pernah Seita buat... dan seperti biasa, Seita masukin beberapa pemikiran Seita tentang seseorang yang Seita sayang :( Semoga Reader-san suka dengan karya Seita. Sampai ketemu lagi.

Kritik dan Saran Seita tunggu di kolom review dan minna-saaan Doakan Seita semoga seita lulus ujian nasional nanti... Aamiinn.

Salam Hangat,

Seita-kun


End file.
